The Falling Star
by JordanCullen72
Summary: Kayla Trono is forced to face her past and let it go in order to continue her Jedi training and gets help from her Master.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Falling Star

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I have no connections to the cast, crew, or anyone else that made the Star Wars movies. I'm just a huge fan.

Author's Note: I wrote this shortly after watching Episode 2:Attack of the Clones for the 100th time. I am a huge fan of Ewan McGregor, so I dedicate this to him. He's a great actor!

Chapter 1

"I still don't get why we're here, Master. This area is extremely quiet." Kayla Trono said to her Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were walking through the forest moon of Endor.

"Looks can be deceiving. Are you sensing anything?" He asked her, as he glanced over his shoulder at her. He could feel her uneasiness, so he softened his expression slightly.

It was then, that Kayla ignited her green light saber and quickly looked above her in the trees. "Master, look out!" She jumped to his defense very quickly, as several Storm Troopers dropped down from above them.

Obi-Wan ignited his own light saber and he began his attack on the Troopers too. He shot a quick appreciative glance at his female Padawan, as he deflected a Trooper's attack on him. He glanced over as soon as he had taken down the last Trooper he had battled and he noticed Kayla had gotten hurt. "Oh no." He whispered, as he rushed over to her. "Don't move." He ordered, as he ripped off a piece of cloth from his robe. He wrapped it around her injured shoulder, as she groaned in pain. "Your going to be fine, Kayla." His voice was soft, as he picked her up in his arms and he carried her back to their still waiting transport, where Anakin was waiting behind the pilot's seat. "Get us back to Coruscant now!" He ordered him, as he laid Kayla down.

"Yes, Master." Anakin responded and he took off. He flew them back toward Coruscant in a hurry. He could feel how worried Obi-Wan was and this concerned him.

Obi-Wan moved Kayla over to a safer place in the back and he laid her back down, so she could rest. He was worried about how weak she seemed. He changed her make-shift bandage, when it had gotten too soaked with blood. "You hang on, Kayla. Your Jedi training has just begun."

"I know, Master. I was just thinking of a story my father once told me before he died. It was my favorite." Kayla weakly said. "In it, he explained that dying Jedi are a lot like falling stars. Their life force is very bright, but as they die, their life force slowly diminishes."

Obi-Wan couldn't help, but smile. "That's very beautiful, Kayla. Your father is right too, so don't you fade on me. All right?"

She managed a pained smile. "Yes, Master." She said and fell asleep for the rest of the trip. She was exhausted.

"How is she, Master?" Anakin asked, as he landed on the landing pad. He hurried back, as Obi-Wan lifted Kayla up and with Anakin following, he carried her to her room. Then he sent Anakin for the doctor, and he rushed off to find him.

Awhile later, Kayla was sleeping peacefully in her room. The doctor had already left, after saying that Kayla would be fine. She would be laid up for a few weeks.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were relieved to hear that and they relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kayla woke up several hours later and was surprised to see that she was in her room. "What in blazes am I doing here?" She asked, as she looked around.

"You were hurt, so we brought you home." Obi-Wan said, as he entered her room. "By the way, your going to be fine." He walked over and he sat down on the edge of her cot. "How do you feel, Kayla?"

"My arm hurts, but other than that I'm okay." She said, and quickly looked away.

He sighed. "Are you sure? You seem a little glum." His voice was patient and understanding.

"When I got hurt, I was actually scared that I might die." She admitted. It was obvious that she felt ashamed of herself for feeling that way.

"Kayla, you have no reason to feel ashamed. You had no idea whether or not we would be able to get out of there in time." Obi-Wan said, as he gave her uninjured shoulder a soft squeeze. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I spoke with the doctor. Your going to be fine."

She sighed. "I did the best I could trying not to cry, Master. I was able to hold it back." She sounded slightly proud of herself.

His smile faded a little. "This was one time where it was okay to cry. Your training is just beginning and you are still very young yet. I wouldn't of been disappointed if you had. It was understandable."

She didn't respond. By now, she rolled over so she wasn't facing him. "I have been for the past few weeks. I'm having trouble letting my father go. Master, I'm still hurting a great deal. I miss him so much."

"You've been dreaming about him, haven't you?" Obi-Wan asked. His voice was calm and he also sounded worried.

She nodded, as she turned back toward him. Her eyes were welling up with tears. "I am trying, Master. I promise you that I am." She looked down at her hands.

Obi-Wan looked concerned, as he said, "maybe this is the time you needed to help you to really deal with your father's death." He hesitated slightly before adding, "I'll help you anyway I can too."

She shot him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Master."

He grinned back and they continued to talk until she yawned tiredly. He stood up and left the room.

She drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note-That's the end of chapter 2. Please R & R!


End file.
